E. Gadd
"Haha! This thing is finally up and running the way I want it! ...Er- Well, at least mostly. Give me some time to finish, folks, and I'll have plenty of information for you to read up on. Gnomeregan wasn't built in a day! (But it sure was invaded quickly...)" History Birth Gadd was born in Gnomeregan 31 B.D.P. to a Professor Gadd Zooks and Dee Bomm. He was the second of three children, all boys. Three years after being born, the infant Gadd and family left Gnomeregan for Kharanos. The reasons behind their relocation are classified, however, it's believed that it had something to do with Professor Zooks and Bomm being sent out for interfering and inquiring with and on matters beyond their jurisdiction, namely issues with radiation, and the risks that came with it. Shortly after moving, Gadd's younger brother, O. Snapp, was born. Childhood G. Whizz, Gadd's older brother, took after his father, and began displaying signs of skill in Alchemy and Chemistry, he was immediately placed in a mentor program under his father. Snapp, the younger, was still fairly young, and received a large amount of attention from their mother. He showed an interest in botany at a remarkably young age. Still an infant, large amounts of time were spent taking care of him, and keeping him out of other people's bushes and trees. This left Gadd. Unable to receive any large amount of attention from his already preoccupied parents, Gadd took to causing trouble and tattling on his brothers. Most of his childhood consisted of acting out for attention, wandering around Kharanos alone, and tattling on his siblings and others. He was punished regularly. His siblings, while they were who Gadd believed to be responsible for his loneliness and mild-neglect, offered him support and companionship. Adolescence Concerned and annoyed with Gadd's behavior and lack of aptitude in any particular skill, his parents put him under the watch and care of a local Mechanic at Steelgrill's Depot. Under the wing of said patron, Gadd began to tinker. Fascinated with his new hobby and in admiration of his new master, Gadd distanced himself from his family, spending all his time at the Depot. He started to behave, and his tattling streak, for the most part, subsided. Gadd bonded with the engineer, they maintained a close master and apprentice, father son relationship well into Gadd becoming a young adult. Gadd took after his mentor in more ways than one, and developed a fondness for dirty magazines and smut. Early Adulthood Early into becoming an registered adult, Gadd eventually resolved to find a career. Settling in as a security guard at the gates of Gnomeregan, the first war had ended, and a second war was beginning to show signs of starting. Neither Gadd nor any of his family members were shipped off during the Tides of Darkness, but Gadd's tutor, who was arguably the most prominent father-figure Gadd has ever known, was sent to fight. He died several months into the war. Gadd was heartbroken and traumatized upon receiving news of his death. A deep-seeded insecurity and fear of being sent out to battle would begin to plague Gadd. His siblings would continue to be one of his only sources of relief from the loneliness. Gnomeregan, a Realization and the Failed Business Once the second war had ended, Gadd seemed to let out a sigh of relief he'd been holding in the entire time. After the war, he began to relax more. He continued engineering, regularly visiting the memorial with his mentor's name on it, and largely going through the daily routine that was becoming his life. Gadd was happy to know that he'd never have to worry about being sent out to die ever again, and during the few years inbetween the second and eventual third war, things were relatively peaceful for him. However, much to Gadd's dismay, it seemed a third war had begun, this time word of a new breed of foe had returned Gadd's anxieties and repressed cowardice to the front of his mind. He wouldn't have to worry long, however, as shortly after, the Gnomeregan catastrophe occurred. Amidst all of the chaos, Gadd, like the rest of the gnomes, was far too preoccupied to be worrying about some war elsewhere. Gadd, day and night began tirelessly searching for evacuees and wounded buried in the rubble. All able-bodied gnomes, including all of Gadd's family, who were in Kharanos and thus didn't feel the wrath of the Troggs, were called to help. It was a week before the irradiation of Gnomeregan that Gadd's father noticed Gadd's innate talent for finding missing people and crucial technological objects through deductive reasoning and keen observation. Professor Zooks immideately began testing his son, sending him to find and rescue missing people and tools inside Gnomeregan, progressively upping the ante, the missing people became more obscure and harder to locate, the tools became smaller and harder to trace. Sure enough, Gadd's unique talent for investigation and tracking earned him a place on the special forces...Too bad Gnomeregan was irradiated the following day. Regardless, Gadd's family encouraged him to continue honing his talent, eventually sending him to Ironforge, telling him to start off as a small-time Detective. Unfortunately, all the talent in the world couldn't make up for Gadd's financial ineptitude, and he eventually lost his office and everything but his badge. Depressed, and unable to face his family, Gadd set out, vowing never to return to his family until one day he'd become successful enough to prove to them, and himself, that he was important. This vow was short lived, however, as Gadd returned several weeks later, begging his family for financial help. They happily helped him get back onto his feet, and sent him back again. The love his family showed him in spite of his failure renewed his faith in himself and in the idea that his family cared for him. This time Gadd left home with a clear head, and tangible goals. Success, happiness, and the pursuit of knowledge. The Burning Crusade Upon wandering around Azeroth, namely Stormwind and Ironforge, looking for work, Gadd met a woman by the name of Jan Vahalen, who told him about the Underfoot Express. After being recruited, Gadd continued working as a Detective from within the Express, honing his ability (but mostly slacking off) and meeting new people. Some of the people Gadd would meet as a result of his recruitment would be responsible for several adventures and life-shaping, eye-opening experiences that Gadd would run into in this exciting and dynamic period of his life. Gadd began to understand the world outside Dun Morogh through experience and observation. Like many, however, Gadd eventually grew bored, and began to look for something new, a change of scenery. Many warriors were sent off to battle the Legion in Outland, Gadd figured a little vaction couldn't hurt. While he experienced the magesty of Outland and witnessed the wonders of the nether later than most, as the Crusade was almost over, he enjoyed his "vacation" thuroghly. Gadd was nearing the end of his vacation when word got out that the Scourge, an enemy Gadd had never truly confronted, had begun invading Azeroth, and were trickling into Outland. Worried about his friends and family, Gadd rushed back to his home. The chaos caused by the Arthas' forces was frightening. Stormwind and Ironforge were in runis, people in Azeroth were huddling into whatever pockets of safety they could find. An infectious disease had been spread throughout the world, nobody seemed to be safe. Wrath of the Lich King Time went on, and the plague vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The members of the Alliance, under new leadership, began to take the fight to Northrend. Gadd resolved to do what he could to stop the Lich King, in spite of his fear of being shipped off. He left the Express, attempting to improve and find himself. After a brief, and semi-successful stint working with his own business (Ambitious Enterprises), Gadd returned to the Express with renewed vigor, learning new things from his position as the leader of a business that would bolster his confidence and drive. Gadd is currently moving back and forth between home and Northrend, taking cases one day and trekking through Scholazar the next. He is currently investigating issues involving paranormal undead activity and the Cult of the Damned. Behavior Personality Idiosyncracies *Frequently responds with "Eh?" or "Wha?" even when he knows what was said. *Doesn't enjoy silence when it isn't on his terms, going as far as to make random noise in order to break it. *Habitually whistles showtunes. *When nervous, Gadd twitches and sweats profusely. *Gadd frequently breaks the 4th wall, making refrences to the real world. When confronted, he acts as though it's completely normal or just totally ignore it. Other Information * During an incident on the job, Gadd lost most of his right hand, the one has now is almost entirely mechanical. * After an mishap when he was a child involving a magic, Gadd acquired an acute magical sensitivity. Magic used on Gadd is prone to either failing, or having it's effects multiplied. Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Rogue